1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a milking unit support and detacher mechanism and more particularly to a mechanism which operates automatically upon completion of the milking cycle to cause the milking unit supported on the mechanism to be retracted from underneath the cow and also raised to a higher position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior mechanisms of the general type known to applicant are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,246,631, 3,556,053, 3,603,292 and 3,690,300. In addition applicants are aware of a detacher mechanism disclosed in U.S. application Ser. No. 468,925, filed May 10, 1974, which application has been assigned to the assignee of the present application. The principal problems in the prior art mechanisms referred to above is the relative complexity of the mechanisms resulting in generally higher cost and in some instances lower reliability.